QUERIDO
by BrassYumiru
Summary: un pequeño one shot, que me pidieron unas amigas... por favor leanlo y dejen sus reviews


_Hola, como veo que no hay muchos fanfictions de esta pareja me e arriesgado a hacer este fanfiction. Si les gusto este fanfiction haré otro mas largo y mucho mas romántico, pero para eso debo saber que les gusto, asi que no olviden dejar sus reviews. Ningun personaje me pertenece, son de su autora._

_¡¡¡Alerta!!! Este fanfiction contiene lemon, asi que si eres menor o no te gusta, te recomiendo que no lo leas._

_Por tu atención, gracias._

"**QUERIDO" (capítulo único)**

Hatori ya llevaba días sin dormir, tenia demasiado trabajo y se sentía muy mal al dejar a su esposa sola en casa.

-que bueno que mañana tengo el día libre- exclamo Hatori mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles- uf, desde que Akito murió y el hechizo se rompió siento que tengo mas trabajo- hatori recordaba que de eso ya había transcurrido 1 año.

11:30 p.m. casa de Hatori

- querida, ya lle…-no pudo terminar porque una chica se lanzo sobra el y lo beso- mmm… Tooru- este la separo de el y la dejo en el suelo (recuerden que la diferencia de alturas es muchísima)- perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo sola- comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su ahora esposa- es que…-

- no te preocupes yo se que estas muy ocupado… querido - la chica comenzó a ruborizarse, apenas hace tres día era su esposa y aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo "querido"

Hatori se enterneció al ver la cara de su esposa tan roja como un sol.

-tranquila, creo que aun no te acostumbras- se acerco al rostro de la jovencita desamarrándose su corbata- además tienes razón…aun no eres mía-

- ¡¡Ha… Hatori!!- ella se apeno como nunca…era cierto, aun no había tenido intimidad con su esposo, la noche de bodas lo llamaron de urgencia y tuvo que salir apresuradamente.- yo…yo….no me refería a eso…yo…- hatori le dio un rápido beso y le contesto:

-lo se…perdón creo que te puse nerviosa…- le dio otro rápido beso- adivina… mañana no tengo trabajo… ¿no te gustaría salir?- atrajo a tooru hacia su cuerpo

-¡¡claro que quiero salir contigo!!- separándose pera ver a los ojos a su esposo- ¡¡solo dime a que hora!!-

Hatori rió para sus adentros, **no deja de ser la misma chica sonriente, a pesar de tener ya 19 años **– a la hora que tu desees- la volvió a atraer hacia el

-entonces… ¿te parece a las 4:00 p.m.?- hundiéndose en los brazos de Hatori.

-esta bien, asi podré dormir esta noche…- ella comenzó a reírse ante ese comentario – oye… no seas asi conmigo- dijo un ruborizado Hatori

- perdón…-

10:45 a.m. casa de Hatori

El antes nagual del dragón bajaba al comedor, un poco dormido y desaliñado.

-buenos días- dijo con un tono un poco cansado

- ¡¡¡buenos días Hatori!!!...etto pendón (sonrojándose)…querido- Tooru aun no podía acostumbrarse… nunca creyó que Hatori se convertiría en su esposo, siempre pensó que sería solo un amor platónico.

- ja ja, veo que aun no te haces a la idea- se acerca a su joven esposa y la abrazó por detrás y susurrándole al oído – cuando te haga mía ya no habrá excusa ¿si?- la comenzó a besar en el cuello, a lo que Tooru contesto con un ligero gemido, de repente Hatori la dejó de besar y la soltó

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no debí de hacer ruido? – comenzó a cuestionar preocupadamente

- no, no es eso…solo que ahora no es el momento- se le acerco seductoramente- mejor cuando regresemos del paseo-

-ah…yo- Tooru se avergonzó al pensar que esa noche… esa noche se convertiría en la mujer de Hatori Souma -¿¡esta noche!?

- si, asi que prepárate- hatori se alejó a tomar asiento, dejando a su linda esposa muy avergonzada por su revelación, cosa que a el le encanto hacer.

4: 59 p.m. parque central

-¿quieres una?- le pregunto Hatori a su cónyuge

- no se, nunca he comido una- le respondió inseguramente

- mejor, asi la disfrutaras mas- Hatori se dirigió hacia un señor que vendía manzanas acarameladas, indicándole que le diera una.

A su regreso se dio con la sorpresa de que unos hombres estaban mirando con demasiada lujuria a su joven esposa.

Hatori tomo eso con calma, se acerco a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la besó con una intensidad inigualable, en el proceso del beso miró a los hombres, dejando muy en claro que ella era suya. Los hombres no tuvieron otra elección que irse a ver a otras muchachas

Al termino de unos minutos el beso terminó, Tooru se sorprendió mucho al ver con que intensidad besaba su esposo y un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza **si asi besa ¿Cómo lo hará esta noche?** Tooru movió su cabeza de lado a lado para bajar el calor que le había provocado ese pensamiento.

-¿te puso tan roja ese beso?- le dijo su apuesto esposo

- no…es eso Hatori…es que…-

- ja ja ja, tranquila, mejor espera un par de horas- dijo refiriéndose a su comentario de esa mañana.

Tooru entendió perfectamente la insinuación de Hatori, a lo único que pudo decir fue un "esta bien" para luego enrojecerse mas de lo que estaba.

- ¿vamos al cine?- le propuso Hatori con una sonrisa tan dulce, que le derretía el alma a Tooru

- si- lo tomo de la mano- están pasando una película que quiero ver-

9:15 p.m. cine

- estuvo muy bonita la película- dijo tooru saltando como una niña

- si tú lo dices- objetó Hatori

- ¿no te gusto?- dijo Tooru preocupada

- es que no le entiendo al anime de mogueta- contesto Hatori – esta muy rara la historia- Tooru comenzó a reír al escuchar a su esposo- ¿eh? ¿Por que te ríes?

-por que todos dicen lo mismo-

- entonces no soy el único-

- no, no lo eres- Tooru se aferro mas al brazo de Hatori – ya es un poco tarde ¿nos vamos a casa?

- ¿uh? ¿Ya te quieres ir?

-si, tengo un poco de sueño- le respondió bostezando

9:48 p.m. casa de Hatori

Tooru entro a su casa, se dirigía a la cocina por un baso de agua, cuando siente que su esposo la abraza por detrás y comienza a besarla en el cuello…

- Ha…to…ri…- alcanzó a decir la joven esposa

- ¿no te habrás olvidado de lo que te dije esta mañana?- Hatori alzó en brazos a Tooru y se dispuso a llevarla hasta su habitación.

Ya en su habitación Hatori besó sus labios rosas con una mayor intensidad que la del parque, ella se entregó a la demanda de la boca de su amante.

La mano de Hatori se deslizo por debajo del vestido de Tooru, y ella respondió poniendo las suyas sobre el pecho de este, pero solo alcanzo a tomarlo de la camisa, ya que su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir que Hatori jugaba con su pecho.

Hatori dejo de jugar y se deshizo del vestido que llevaba su esposa, dejándola solo con su ropa interior.

-creo que te estoy dejando en desventaja-

- ¿a que te refie…?- no pudo terminar ya que noto que su esposo comenzaba a quitarse el saco para lego seguir con su camisa. La alzó en brazos y la dejó en la cama.

Hatori se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarla, a Tooru el deseo la consumía lo que dio paso a que desabrochara el pantalón de su amante. Este hizo lo mismo con el sostén de ella.

Quedó fascinado ante la bella imagen que tenia frente a el, lo pechos de su amante se veían deliciosos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a besarlos, dándole pequeños y delicados mordiscos, tooru gimió de placer, tomando la cabeza de el y acercándola mas a ella. Hatori ya no resistió mas y comenzó a bajarle las bragas, ella hizo lo mismo con el. Asi los dos quedaron desnudos.

- esto te puede doler un poco, por ser tu primera vez- le advirtió Hatori

- confió en ti- le contesto Tooru.

Hatori le sonrió tiernamente y con mucho cuidado introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Tooru, ella sintió un poco de dolor pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer.

- ¿te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que pare?- aunque decía eso, en realidad Hatori no quería parar, ya había esperado demasiado

-no querido… (Gimió) sigue-

Entonces comenzó a moverse mas lentamente, para luego a dar empujones con mas ritmo e intensidad, Tooru a gemía de placer, mientras Hatori gemía mas roncamente.

Luego volvió la calma. Agotados y mareados de aquella maravillosa experiencia

-te amo…querido-

- yo también-

Y asi los dos amantes se quedaron profundamente dormidos, envueltos en un reconfortante abrazo de la oscuridad

**FIN**

_Este es el primer lemon que escribo, no estoy muy segura si les gusto o no. Por favor dejen sus reviews._

_P.D. los invito a leer mi fanfiction de Naruto... es un shonen-ai de Naruto y Sasuke, se llama " Sentimientos ingenuos", lo renuevo máximo cada dos o tres días._


End file.
